


And Your Galaxies Crashed Against My Skin

by GardeniasAndMethylene (Inebriated)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Bottom Morty Smith, Fluff and Smut, It’s 3:00 in the morning send help, Jerry and Beth are still together, Kinda Kinky, Let’s see where this path takes us, M/M, Morty is 17+, None in the First Chapter Though Sorry, Rick and Morty Love Each Other, She’s Back With More Smut Help, Smut in chapter Two, Top Rick Sanchez, late Christmas special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-02-27 06:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13242675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriated/pseuds/GardeniasAndMethylene
Summary: Jerry’s inability to get a job is beginning to weigh down on the family’s financial status. So to save money the Smith’s (and Rick) agree to take place in Family Secret Santa instead of buying gifts for everyone. Rick, always putting his genius abilities to good use, rigs the Secret Santa so that he gets Morty’s name and Morty get’s his.  Morty is 17 and Summer is 23 and Jerry is living with them again; their ages aren’t mentioned though, this is mostly just for my peace of mind while writing smut. If you want you can imagine Morty as whatever age you see fit; it’s your brain not mine.The title really doesn’t have much to do with anything but I thought it sounded good. And I have a bunch of them that I just liked the sound of so I wrote them down.





	1. And You Kissed the Cosmos on My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> So here we are. I just want you to know that I started writing this on New Year’s Day so it’s pretty far from Christmas. You don’t know how this’ll go, I don’t know how this’ll go. Let’s find out together! :)
> 
> *UPDATE* OMG GUYS I JUST LOOKED AND THIS FANFIC REACHED 100 FRICKIN KUDOS. I’M ABOUT TO CRYYYY THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I’M SO HAPPY THAT YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS ❤️❤️❤️  
> I BESTOW UPON YOU ALL MY LOVE AND AFFECTION AND THANK YOU AGAIN  
> Peace -  
> your favorite drunk, Inebriated.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jerry made everyone do Secret Santa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO BE THIS LOOOONG. This was supposed to be a one shot but it got so long I had to spit it into two chapters and I’m SORRY. And we’ll just say I’m early for this years Christmas instead of late for last year’s, yea? Optimism.

      “Jerry you complete failure of a human being.” It was sad to say that more than a few conversations had begun with that very same sentence. 

      “Rick I don’t think it’s the end of the world, Secret Santa could be a fun way to bond as a family.” Jerry had lost his job seven months ago, so now Beth was pulling in all of the family’s income; which was not enough to pay the bills, the mortgage, and for Christmas gifts for everyone. Jerry, in order to avoid the shame of telling his children (and the pain of Rick’s ridicule), had talked the idea over with Beth and was now telling Morty, Summer, and Rick about the change in Christmas tradition. Though he probably should have informed his family sooner than December first.

      “We’re doing this because Jerry’s sorry ass can’t get a f-fucking j-OUH-ob.” Rick was a genius, he saw through Jerry’s scheme as soon as the poor man opened his mouth. Jerry never had a chance.

      “Moving along, and past the very rude comments that some people,  _Rick_ , have to offer,” Jerry paused to give a quick glare at his father-in-law. “For those of you that don’t know how Secret Santa works-”

      “We all know how Secret Santa works dad, Jesus.” Summer spoke without ever looking up from her phone, her eyes still trained on the screen. She sat on the left side of the couch with Morty huddled up on the right, his feet tucked under himself.

      “Well Summer what if Morty doesn’t know, hmm?” Jerry obviously needed a win after being shot down so many times, so Morty decided to let his dad be right for a change. 

      “Y-yeah Dad how um- how do we do Secret Santa?” Morty asked satisfied with his small act of kindness. Rick had resigned himself to sipping silently on his flask, letting his grandson carry out his good deed. 

      Jerry was standing in the center of the living room, having gathered everyone’s attention by standing in front of the television and blocking the screen. It was Saturday and Beth was at work, leaving everyone else at home together until they all dispersed to go elsewhere. “Well Morty everyone’s names are put in a bowl, or a hat, or a- well, anything that we can draw out of- and then we each pick one name. The name that the person picks is the person that they buy a gift for. It’s pretty simple huh?” Jerry seemed pleased with himself at having shared his idea.

     “Jesus Jerry, get on with it. When are we gonna pick names.” Came Ricks annoyed voice, seemingly pressed for time even though he didn’t really have anywhere to be. 

      “We can do it at eight thirty since Beth’ll be home by then.” Jerry could only handle Rick for so long before he started to wilt on himself; the older man just made him feel so bad about everything he did. 

      “S-UGH-re,” with that Rick bounded off of the couch and into the garage, beckoning Morty with a wave of his hand.

      Morty quickly nodded toward Jerry and followed Rick while Summer walked up to her room. 

* * *

      Morty locked the door behind himself, pleased to be unable to see the driveway because the garage door was down. 

      Rick was sitting down in front of his work bench, working on some clear, round object that Morty wouldn’t even try to understand the science behind. 

      “H-h-hey Rick what- whatcha makin’?”  That didn’t mean that Morty didn’t want to hear Rick talk about it. Morty walked over to his grandfather, peering down at the complex item the older man was tinkering on. 

      Rick turned around, knowing that Morty wouldn’t understand it if he explained. But that didn’t mean he didn’t love the look of awe Morty gave him when he did. The brunette sat on Rick’s lap, facing the invention as Rick opened his mouth. “C-ca-UGH-n’t tell you babe- baby it’s a surprise.” Rick rested his head on Morty’s shoulder, holding him close.

      “Rick w-what about Secret Santa?” Morty knew that even though he saw this circular, see-through whatever it was that he still wouldn’t know what Rick had gotten him. Rick knew the same of course.

       “Morty I know your dumb, b-but your’re not that stupid, when the f-UGH-uck have I ever listened t-to Jerry?” Rick rubbed patterns against Morty’s sides when he huffed at the insult. “M-morty, baby boy,” Rick leaned down and nibbled at Morty’s neck, lavishing in the soft betrayed mewls he was receiving. “Two things,” Rick continued, one of his hands creeping its way under Morty’s overly worn yellow shirt. “One,” Rick’s left hand begun to toy with Morty’s left nipple, tugging and twaiting it harshly. “Surprise, I’m your S-secret fucking Santa.” Rick debated on saying the second, seeing as Morty had been coaxing a waxing hard on out of him since he arched his back and began to rut down onto Rick. Rick decided it would be worth it to continue. “And two,” his tongue flicked out against Morty’s earlobe when he received a shuddering intake of breath. “Get out I-I gotta work on your- EURP- present.” 

      Rick snickered as his hands left Morty’s body, although he did want the contact back, Morty’s gift had a lot of work to be done. 

      “Aw jeez Rick why’d you- why’d you do that.” Morty was sputtering as he gathered himself up, his erection straining against his pants. “I gotta- I’m gonna go u-up stair- back into the house.” Morty hurried out of the garage, ran up the stairs and into his room, grabbing his tissues as soon as he sat on the bed.

     Morty leaned back on his bed frame with a sharp intake of breath. Although Morty wasn’t fully hard his dick still ached a bit, which was uncomfortable enough that he had sound reason to jerk off; even though the majority of the family was home.

      Morty lifted his hips and shimmied out of his pants and underwear, spitting on his hand afterwards. He quickly began rubbing his half-chub to its full length, relishing in the stimulation. Soon enough he’d fallen into a comfortable rhythm, bucking up into his hand.

      Morty slipped his free arm over his mouth, sparing his sister (who was just down the hall) from hearing him jack off, though she was probably used to it by now. 

      “Mmph,” Morty’s pace became sporadic  as he bit down on his arm, leaving indentions in his wake. “Mmm, Rick,” Morty came with Rick’s name on his tongue, panting as he basked in the after-glow. He took about ten more minutes to regain his composure before he cleaned his mess up. 

      Morty changed clothes, some spurts of cum stained what he previously adorned. Morty had to go prepare Rick’s gift, Secret Santa or not, Morty wanted to get Rick something for Christmas. 

      Morty headed out of his room and through the house, going back to the garage. Though Morty has left the house many times on his own, he still wanted to tell Rick he was leaving and that the older man wasn’t allowed to come snatch him up for any reason until he came back. Morty was sure Rick would understand even if Morty didn’t elaborate on why. 

      Morty didn’t knock on the door, he walked into the garage to find it empty. Well, that meant that Rick probably wasn’t going to pick him up for an adventure today. Morty turned around and went out of the front door to the driveway, getting out the keys to his used Kia. 

       Morty was going to a sex shop. Pure Romance Adult Couples Store to be more precise. He’d never gone into one on Earth before, considering he’d have to be twenty-one to do so, and Rick could always take him to a better interstellar one. But Morty wanted to do something special for Rick, Morty wanted to give him a buffet of options. Very kinky options. The young adult had asked Rick to print him 3,000 dollars in counterfeit bills, about two years ago Rick had made an oblong black machine that could print any palpable currency that wasn’t made of metal. Morty hadn’t wanted to use it for ethical reasons; until he googled how much sex toys actually costed. 

       Morty typed the address into his phone’s GPS, starting the navigation before he put the key in the ignition.

      The building was one story but it was still large a bit secluded, there was a grocery store a few blocks down, along with a shopping complex across the street and to the right. The building’s seclusion was a win-lose situation. Some of the clientele would prefer not to been seen rushing into a sex shop. Others would probably love the thrill of being seen. Morty wasn’t sure which he was. 

      Morty entered to see the register on his right, a short, plump brunette greeted him with a smile. “Hi, I’m Charlotte, welcome to Pure Romance.” She gave Morty a quick once over, her smile never leaving her face. “We have a twenty-one and older policy here, would you happen to have your ID with you sir?” Charlotte’s tone wasn’t condescending or mocking, it sounded like she had to ask every costumer for their ID.

      Morty had come prepared though, he’d left his real ID at home and only taken his fake with him, so that he was sure not to mix them up. “Y-yeah sure,” Morty reached into his jean’s front pocket and grabbed his wallet, flipping it open and tugging out his ID. “U-um here,” Morty handed it to Charlotte, who didn’t seem to actually look at it. 

      “Alright, everything’s cool, if you need any help, or can’t find something ask Jordan, he should be on aisle seven right now.” Charlotte leaned back into her chair, holding her phone low so that it was difficult to catch if you weren’t looking for it. She didn’t look back up at Morty, as if she’d decided that her job was done. Morty noticed the buggies on the opposite wall and grabbed one with a blush rising on his cheeks. 

      Morty glanced around to find that the shop was surprisingly bright, with yellow walls and shining LED lightbulbs overhead. There were multiple aisles filled with different toys, along with various costumes, masks and lingerie models against the walls. Morty walked into the aisle nearest to his left, aisle seven, only to find a tall, lean man stocking a shelf with cock rings. Morty walked toward the man, who upon closer inspection had dyed his hair black. “H-hi,” Morty hadn’t thought out how embarrassing this would actually be, he would have to ask where everything he needed was since he’d never been in the shop before. Jordan stood back, a good four inches taller than Morty, and offered him a small smile. “Aw jeez, where are the u-uh butt plugs?” Morty’s blush reached his neck by the time he’d gotten the whole sentence out. However Jordan was unphased, holding in a chuckle at Morty’s embarrassment.

      “They’re on aisle thirteen but aisle ten has most of the anal toys.” Jordan glanced at Morty, noting that he had buggy. He wondered what Morty was looking for, if it was large or if he was just buying a lot of stuff. “I’m Jordan if you need anything else.” Jordan offered Morty his hand with a larger smile on his face.

      “I’m Morty,” Morty smiled back and lightly shook his hand, deciding to retrieve the butt plugs first and give Jordan time to finish stocking the shelf. 

      Morty looked over the selection. He had about 400 dollars in cash on him as pulling out 3,000 would be very odd; Morty would need to space out his visits so that it didn’t seem suspicious that he always paid with large sums of cash. He planned to buy all the butt plugs and the ball stretchers today. Just thinking about the ladder made him wince, but this was for Rick.

      Morty didn’t bother looking at the prices as he shopped, he just picked up everything he thought Rick might like and placed it in the buggy. In almost ten minutes Morty had one of almost each available butt plug in his cart. He walked back over to the aisle Jordan was on, seeing that the man only had two more cock rings to place. “Jordan I could use s-some help, actually.” Morty was blushing again, asking someone to help you search for sex toys was not a comfortable experience. “I want to get my u-um boyfriend a buffet, k-kind of, of toys and other stuff to try out for C-c-christmas and there’s a lot of stuff on the list. B-but today I’m just looking for the ball stretchers and the butt plugs.” Morty’s blush had spread to his ears as he spoke, though Jordan only seemed to listen intently. “I got all the butt plugs already but, p-pun, aw jeez, but I still need the ball st-stretchers.” Morty finished with a sigh. Maybe by the time he’d finished shopping for Rick he’d be invincible to embarrassment. 

      Jordan gave Morty a small laugh at his pun. Seeing where Jordan worked it definitely wasn’t the first time he’d heard the play on words, but Morty definitely seemed to need the support. “Yeah sure, follow me, the ball stretchers are over here.” Jordan placed the last two cock rings as he spoke. He stood up and led Morty over to a different aisle. “I know we have a stainless steel one that’s pretty popular, all of them metal of course though, but this one’s a lot smoother than some of the others. What’re you looking for?” Jordan reached for a shiny, small metal contraption encased in hard plastic, handing it to Morty.

      “I just need a bunch of different kinds. S-so one of each i-is fine.” Morty glanced at the ball stretcher, he hoped that Rick wouldn’t be interested in it when he saw it. Morty was into a good bit of kinky stuff, and he did enjoy some dom, sub play with Rick; but having his balls stretched did not sound fun.

* * *

 

      Morty was finally finished buying his Buffet of Toys, as he’d come to call it. Next up was Ricks other, and last, gift.

      Morty was getting a tramp stamp. 

      Well it wasn’t really a tramp stamp but it was going to be written (carved into his body would be more accurate, as Jerry would’ve said) above his ass. At first he was thinking of going with something like ‘PROPERTY OF RICK’; but after some brief consideration Morty had decided that his tattoo deserved a sentimental flare. He’d drawn it out on a crisp piece of paper, ‘ _A Hundred Years_ ’, written in a curvy (kind of overdone) cursive font. 

       Morty was a bit nervous. Not about the pain of getting the tattoo (being with Rick, Morty had gone through enough pain to make getting a tattoo seem like scraping his knee), but because both his gifts were noticeably sexual. Well, one was as sexual as something could get and then the other could be seen as a literal tramp stamp. What if Rick thought that Morty only liked him because of the sex? That wouldn’t make much sense though. Morty was the one that initiated the mandatory bi-weekly date nights while Rick had only given an uncaring grunt of agreement. So the elder would not be allowed to make that argument when he saw his gifts.

      When Morty had originally thought of getting a tattoo, he was going to get it on his chest or his collarbone; however, when he though of what it would say, he knew it would have to be somewhere he could hide it; hence, a tattoo above his ass. 

      Morty pulled up to Wicked Inked; the tattoo parlor was in the same plaza as the flower shop that Jerry had gotten Beth roses from for their last anniversary together. The flowers were long gone but Beth would still bring them up in conversation when she felt annoyed with Jerry; as if to remind herself that he really wasn’t all that bad. 

      Morty walked up to the front desk, offering the tall, blonde girl with the crooked name tag and eyebrow piercing his real ID. Dana, was what the name tag read. 

      “Do you have an appointment... Morty?” She asked, handing Morty his drivers license.

      “Y-yeah,” Morty shifted on his feet.

      “Last name please,” Dana looked tired and ready to end her shift.

      “Smith,” Morty wondered if she had forgotten his name already after seeing his ID or if she’d just not looked at it anywhere other than his birthdate.

      “Cool, you can wait in the lobby, Randy’ll be done prepping in about five, ten minutes.” Dana typed at her computer screen while Morty went and sat down in the lobby. It was empty except for himself, it was about eleven AM on a Wednesday so most people were at work.

      It took less than five minutes for Dana to tell him to, “go on back, and get ready to get Wicked Inked!” She and Morty both had to hold in a laugh at that. Morty didn’t know if it was company policy to say that, if Dana had to say to every costumer; or if she’d just come up with it and decided to try it out on Morty. Morty didn’t care, that was stupidly funny.

      “Hey I’m Randy,” Morty took a look at the toned, burly man with white plastic gloves on. “Do you have any sort of idea on what kind of tattoo you’re looking for?” 

      Morty thought for a moment, he was a little self-conscious about the tattoo he wanted, but he steeled himself none the less. “Aw jeez, I-I actually have a picture o-of it.” Morty handed his rough draft to Randy, who studied it carfully.

      “Okay great, where do you want it?” There was nothing better than a costumer that came in and actually knew what they wanted. 

      “The base of my b-back.” Morty pointed to a spot just above his butt, about three inches below where a belt would be, he felt a bit bad making Randy touch so close to his ass. 

      “So, like, right here right?” Randy used his index finger to draw a straight line on Morty’s lower back, his eyes boring into the spot to memorize it.

      “Y-yeah,” Morty walked over to the black, cushioned seat in the center of the room, avoiding the white stool meant for the artist. 

      “A hundred years huh, any story behind it?” Randy asked sitting down on the stool as Morty got situated.

      “Aw jeez, it’s kind of a-a saying my b-boyfriend and I have, t-thought it would be a nice Christmas gift.” Morty blushed, this was going to be an awkward day. 

* * *

 

   

       “Merry Christmas Everyone!” Jerry was probably the most excited out of the family. They’d gathered enough decorations to put the Christmas Tree together, even if they had put it up on Christmas Eve.     

      “Jesus Dad, yeah Merry Christmas or whatever,” Summer muttered as she exited her room and headed downstairs toward the living room.

      “Jerry can’t you just wait until we’re actually downstairs?” Beth followed Summer, walking ahead of Jerry with a small smile, one she reserved for the holidays spent with her father.

      “Y-yeah Dad, happy- happy holidays.” Morty was already at the tree, sitting down on the couch, next to Rick, who had sat down with a six-pack of beer.

      “Happy f-f-UGH-ucking Christmas, or what ever dumb shit you chose to force us to ‘celebrate’.” Rick didn’t look up from his flask; he figured that if he was spending his morning with Jerry, he’d need at least a slight buzz to get through it. 

      “I was just trying to get everyone into the Christmas spirit.” Jerry dejectedly stated as he walked toward the Christmas Tree. “Okay guys why don’t we start giving our gifts to our Secret Santas.” There were only five gifts under the tree but no one seemed to mind the decrease in presents. 

      Everyone grabbed the gift that they’d bought and handed it to their Secret Santa, muttering a, “merry Christmas,” or a, “it’s not like I had to or anything.” It was a very touching moment for everyone.

      The family settled back down, gathering together in front of the television, no one turned it on because Jerry would have a cow if they did, something about ‘family bonding’. Once everyone was comfortable the gift opening commenced; Jerry was going first, deciding that it was ‘the man in the house’s place.” 

      “Summer you got me a tie, and it has little tablets and phones all over it!” Jerry placed the messily wrapped packaging off to the side as he held his, obviously cheap, gift out for the family to see.

      “Yeah Dad, I know how much you love to play on your tablet, so I thought you’d like to think of that every time you put on that tie.” Summer resisted the urge to reach into her pocket and pull out her phone. This was boring.

      Next up was Beth, her gift had been from Jerry. “Wow,” Beth held up her forty dollar gift card to Bob’s Liquor and Spirits. “Thank you Jerry, you’re so observant. I’m glad you noticed how much I love to drink.” Beth wouldn’t tell Jerry that she planned on using every cent on that gift card.

      Summer opened her gift after Beth, a small gasp leaving her lips. “Mom this is so cute oh my God thanks!” Summer held up some very short, probably purposely a size to small, shorts for the family to see. “I have a top that would be so cute with these!” Summer, the only one that got a gift she actually liked, took a quick picture of the shorts before folding them and setting them aside. 

      Next up was Morty, he’d grasped the small, wrapping paper covered, box a bit tighter when Summer finished opening her gift. Rick had told him that they’d get each other’s names but hadn’t said anything else about it; and after the conversation moments with Rick were few and far between as both men were constantly out and about as Christmas drew nearer.

      Morty straightened his back, letting it pop in the process. Morty knew Rick wouldn’t care about the wrapping paper so he hurriedly tore the Christmas-themed paper away. “Oh- oh,” Morty held up a black ceramic coffee mug with the words, ‘World’s Best Grandson’ written in bold yellow letters. “T-thanks Gran-Grandpa Rick.“ Morty was almost holding back tears. Hadn’t Rick been working on his gift in the garage? Was this the finished product, if so did it do something really cool and sciency that he just needed to figure out? Morty turned the mug around in his hands, looking over it closely for anything unusual that could point towards something more, something that showed Rick  _cared_. 

      “M-Morty what are you d-OUGH-ing? It’s- it’s a coffee mug, y-you like coffee right?” Rick asked, his expression almost blank.

      “N-not really Rick. I a-always thought it was too bitter. B-but I can drink other stuff out of it.” Morty held up the mug in a brief gesture, covering his nose for a moment to hide its slight redness. “I-I think we had the same gift i-idea though.” Morty finished, letting the mug rest crookedly on his lap. 

      Rick’s face didn’t change when he opened his present to find another ceramic mug, this one blue with the words, ‘World’s Biggest Genius’, scrawled out in a delicate cursive. “Thanks Morty.” Rick knew Morty probably thought that the mug was the only thing that he’d gotten him. The kid had the thought process of a goat. It’d be alright, Rick would clear it up later. 

      Soon enough the family dispersed; Summer going upstairs to just leave before anything had the chance to go to shit. Beth grabbed her coat and left the house, gift card in hand, yelling a, “merry Christmas guys,” before she left. Jerry went back upstairs to see what he could actually wear his new tie with. Which left Rick and Morty. Rick walked into the garage, grabbing Morty by the wrist to drag him along. Morty closed the door behind them, listening for the soft click, he turned around to watch Rick walk over to his workbench and reach over some odd unfinished invention.

      Rick pulled out two presents. Both in boxes and wrapped in a beautiful space-themed wrapping paper. One was significantly larger than the other, about the size of a square decorative pillow but about as heavy as a carton of milk. The other was small; the size of a Rubik's Cube, and weighed a good bit less than a pound. The paper surrounding the boxes looked real. Like if Morty reached out and touched it his hand would’ve been sucked into the cold vacuum that was space. And Morty had seen it before, first hand, many times; space that is. So looking as such a wide, endless expanse in only a small space; it was like putting the Earth into in old woman’s purse. 

      “I- uh, I thought that we-URP-we should have o-our own Christmas party or what-what ever.” Rick handed Morty the larger of the two gifts; noticing how reluctant Morty was to hold it. “J-Jesus Morty, I know I don’t th-this sentimental shit all the time but jeez; I won’t- I didn’t put a-a fucking bomb in it just- just open it.” Rick was nervous. Just nervous enough not to give too many snide remarks about how dumb Morty was to think he’d actually gotten him a mug for Christmas; or that being scared of wrapping paper was something only Morty could manage to do. 

       Morty delicately opened the gift; not dignifying Rick with a response. It was beautiful, what ever it was, extremely bright, and encased in a clear orb of what felt like glass, as it invelpoed in on itself; like a consistent cycle of rebirth and death. It was one of the most amazing things that Morty had ever seen. “O-oh jeez, Rick this is- this is beautiful.” Morty was awestruck as he relented to his grandfather.

      “Yeah Morty I know. It’s a-URP- it’s amaxing. I-I had to find one that would elapse long eno-enough to shrink and then I had to freeze the surrounding time space and manipulate it enough to-to consistently repeat itself and it was a-a lot- but, fuck Morty, look at it. Do you- d’you know what it is Morty? This is- it’s a supernova Morty. I-,” Rick paused, his eyes glazed as he stared at one of space’s most beautiful gifts. “Only you and me Morty, only you a-and me get to see this. This star, th-this right here Morty, just us. No other Rick and Morty get to see this, not this one. It’s-EUGH-It’s gone Morty. It’s your’s. Happy fucking Christmas Morty I got you an exploding star.” Rick finished his spiel, looking down at Morty with an almost awkward nervousness. 

       Morty had started crying about a third of the way through Rick’s monologue. His nose was burning and his eyes stung a bitbut  _God_ , this was just amazing. Rick got him a star. A fucking supernova; no other human being got to see one in person and very few alien species had the technology to get close to one. But not Morty. No Morty held a supernova in the palm of his hands; and Rick made it happen because he loved him. 

      Morty placed the orb down onto the workbench, reached up towards Rick and wrapped him in a tight, badly angled hug. He peppered kissed over the old man’s face, smearing his tears against Rick’s cheeks. “O-oh jeez Rick, it’s so- it’s just,” Morty took a deep breath, attempting to steady his breathing. “It’s so pretry Rick th-thanks so much.” Morty let go of Rick, wiping his cheeks clean as he did so. “A-and I thought you got me a-a fucking mug.” Morty let out a hoarse laugh, smiling as he did so.

      “Morty I’m a- I’m a fucking genius if I give someone something it’s not gonna be a God damn mug, but yeah, technically I did get you a-a mug.” Rick snorted, he was way better than that, at least he was for Morty. “Now open the other one too baby.”

      “Oh God, oh jeez, I don’t wanna cry any-anymore Rick. Is this gonna make me cry?” Morty stared at the smaller gift, unsure of what could be inside.

      “Nah, it w-won’t, it’s uh pretty chill dawg.” The words fell past the old man’s lips with ease. Rick was more than a master of deception; he might as well have been deception itself. 

      Morty rolled his eyes, knowing better than to trust Rick’s words; he just hoped that he didn’t bawl too hard. Morty paused once more to stare at the wrapping paper, it was still so real to him. He carefully peeled it off, opening the the white box underneath the decorative covering to find a black velvet ring box with white stitching. “Oh-oh jeez; oh j-jeez Rick,” Morty’s eyes blew wide; he felt his heart hammering in his ears, and for a second, just one small moment, there was only Rick and the ring box. Morty couldn’t even register his own existence but there was Rick, a light blush on his cheeks while he belched and looked away; Morty saw Rick, he only wanted to see Rick. 

      Morty took the smooth box out, opening it slowly as he got lost in the moment. “They’re promise rings M-Morty. I’ve already done the whole marriage th-thing so I’m kinda over it but this me just y-y’know; putting the ball in your court, wh- if you ever want to we could go get a marriage cer-certificate on another planet. The coordinates to your favorites are al-already programmed into the portal gun. I uh, I know I’m not the multiverse’s biggest romantic b-but I love you baby an-and I promise that it’ll just be y’know, Rick and Morty baby boy, Rick and Morty forever, a hundred years Rick and Morty.” 

      In his palm Morty held two gold bands, the engraving inside of the one closest to his wrist read  _Rick and Morty forever._  The other engraving read, _A Hundred Years Rick and Morty._ Both phrases were carved in an elegant italic cursive, taking up about half of gold surface. The rings were perfectly fitted, meant to be worn by the two males staring at their shiny surfaces.

      Rick slid the ring over Morty’s ring finger, slipping his on soon afterwards. “R-R-Rick, oh God,” Morty sniffled.

      “Morty God isn’t real.”

      Morty gave a raw, high-pitched, snort-like intake of breath and a soft laugh. “I-I love you too Rick; so much.” Morty sniffled and reached over to hug Rick once more; this time at a more convenient angle. 

     Morty steeled himself a bit; it was time for him give Rick his other gifts. Morty pulled away from Rick, looking up at the old man. Morty positioned himself accordingly. He angled his crotch closer to Rick’s and quickly wiped his face with his palms. Morty let his eyes meet Rick’s as his tone became wanton and sultry, “Rick, I got y-your gift too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WELCOME TO THE HALF WAY POINT OF THE STOOOOORY. Congratulations you made it through this long journey. The next chapter is the smut I promise. Kudos, comments and thanks for reading you wonderful son of a gun you.


	2. And We Danced to the Multiverse’s Crescendo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Rick and Morty do the do. Probably multiple times, might be multiple orgasms. Maybe some edge play. I don’t know we’ll find out, my mind is just one giant hentai so... I’ve got lots of ideas... this also means that I don’t really know what’s gonna happen. I don’t know what toys their gonna use yet or anything. Whelp, let’s find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LISTEN I KNOW IT’S BEEN LIKE 2 MONTHS AND I’M SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. But in my defense it took me just as long for the first chapter you just couldn’t tell since it was the first. But thanks for sticking with me you’re the best I’m now your number one fan and president of your fan club so we’re basically even. So, once more, let us continue this journey down this sin ridden, cringeworthy path.

      Morty walked towards Rick’s workbench with a sniffle, picking up his grandfather’s portal gun. “Y-your gift isn’t uh, I didn’t put it here.” Morty pushed in the coordinates, sparing the old man a glance over his shoulder before he walked through the swirling green mass.

       The two men entered to find an extremely large, red and black themed, lavish room. An extravagant circular bed was displayed in the center of the room. With thick black pillows and a giant red duvet covering it, the bed was obviously meant to be used for scandalous deeds. Morty’s self-selected array of toys and BDSM equipment littered the walls, floor, and all available space in the room; only leaving the expansive red and black bed, a plush red and black love seat, and an odd chair of the same color pattern, with leather bounds attached, untouched. 

      “M-Morty,” Rick looked around, picking up a pair of leather handcuffs and placing them back where he’d gotten them. “Jeez, if I-I’d known you were gonna do all this I w-woulda cut all the sentimental bullshit and j-just tied a fucking bow around my cock.” Rick turned back around, crouching down to grasp a thick black blindfold.

      “Aw jeez Rick,” Morty blushed, knowing that his grandfather probably thought he was a nymphomaniac now. The brunet walked up behind the other male, waiting until the old man was facing him to wrap his left arm around Rick’s shoulders. Morty let his eyes travel upwards until they met Rick’s. “I just wanted t-to make you happy Granddaddy.” Morty innocently batted his eyes as his right hand began to palm Rick’s semi-hard cock, nibbling on the areas of skin that were easily accessible. “I-I got the room for th-three days. I’m y-your personal sex toy till Tuesday.” He spoke, the faux innocence never escaping his tone.

      Morty had thought long and hard about what to get Rick. He knew he wasn’t the smarter of the two of them so he didn’t even attempt to craft or invent something to impress Rick. The old man would just have something better and more impressive already. Morty had figured that he and Rick both loved each other enough to take their sex life to a new level. Which would be hard considering the amount of weird shit Rick liked to try out often enough. But they had only used the alien sex toys and the overdone sex machines Rick made, so it made sense to go back to the basics for a change. And thus Morty’s Christmas gift idea was born. 

      “Baby, i-EUGH-if you wanted me to fuck you that bad a-all you had to do was ask.” Rick breathed the scented air of the room in, glancing at the night’s various options for,  _“sexventures ’n kinks,”_ as he and Morty had come to call them. Rick stepped back from Morty’s assaulting hand to pick up the black blindfold he’d previously given his attention to. “Strip and wait next to the bed.” Rick handed the blindfold to Morty. “Put this on when you’re done.” 

      “Y-yes Granddaddy,” Morty set off towards the bed and got to work; eyeing Rick as the man walked around looking through the selection toys more throughly. 

      Rick waited until Morty had completed his task before picking up what he needed and placing it in the corner of the bed. “Morty, you know th-EUGH-the safe words. Pickle is slow down, cucumber is stop.” Rick listened to Morty’s hum of acknowledgement, noting how his cock had begun to harden with anticipation. 

      “All I’m g-gonna tell you is that you’re not gonna hear a-anything and your obviously not gonna see anyth-thing.” Rick grasped a pair of black earplugs in his hands as he leaned over his grandson. “G-get ready baby cause this train is going non-stop to s-smashville!” It was then that Rick actually looked over Morty’s small frame, observing every familiar crevice, scar, and blemish. That was when Rick noticed the black print elegantly etched above his grandson’s ass.

      “Morty, y-you match your ring.” Rick was almost never one to state the obvious, but the old man couldn’t help the surprise that crossed his features. He couldn’t help the broken smile that blossomed across his lips. And Rick didn’t resist the urge to run his fingers against the ink; just to make sure it was real. Because this side of Rick, the vulnerable, open side, was just for Morty. Only Morty got to see the scars and the pain that witnessing all of life’s cruelties had burned into Rick’s heart. And when Morty saw how damaged and hurt Rick was he loved him regardless; loved the old man so much and so confidently that he’d practically branded it onto himself.

      “Baby,” Rick took Morty’s hand and lifted his blindfold, enjoying his blush-ridden face. “Fuck, I-I _love you_. So _fucking_ much.” Rick knew the tattoo would change with Moty’s skin, that it might end up looking like shit if Morty ever gained some weight. He was completely aware that he could give Morty a tattoo that could withstand time, space, or any physical damage he‘d be unable to stop. But Rick couldn’t believe that Morty was so willing, so excited, to be with him forever.

       “Happy fucking C-Christmas Grandpa Rick.” Morty smiled, and it was _real_ and _raw_ andRick could _feel_  how much Morty loved him just looking at that damned smile. It was undoubtedly the most beautiful thing he’d ever witnessed. 

       “Morty y-you’re gonna give me a triple bypass and high blood sugar with all this sweet shit.” Rick could feel his eyes start to sting as he spoke. However rare they were, Rick’s hugs always made Morty feel whole. Like he was worth more than anything else in the multiverse; and this one was no different. “I-I’m still gonna wreck you, Morty, I didn’t forget about m-my other present.” Rick lowered Morty’s blindfold over his eyes once more and instructed him to lie down on the bed.

      Morty had learned to save his voice when he knew that he and Rick were going to do the do. He had always been especially vocal, which Rick tended to love, but nothing comes without a fault. After all the moaning and screaming and whimpering his throat would hurt like an absolute bitch; so Morty had to do what he could before hand, he’d even put a box of herbal lavender tea next to the bed.

      Rick picked up the braided cotton rope and proceeded tie up Morty’s wrists and ankles, leaving the boy stuck in a strenuous spread eagle. Rick eagerly strode to the opposite side of the bed, taking another glance at his immobile grandson. He loved the way Morty’s pale, creamy body laid out bare before him. The only thing left to cover the boy was the gold band wrapped around his left hand’s tiny ring finger. 

      For a brief moment Rick couldn’t draw his eyes away from Morty’s open display of of submission. How he so willingly let his grandfather tie him up, blind him, and deafen him. It was mesmerizing.

      Rick could see all the effort Morty put into his gift every time he looked around the room. He couldn’t imagine how hilarious it would’ve been to see Morty sputtering his was into a sex shop and asking about all this shit. It would’ve been an amazing sight to see. But it touched his heart that his nervous wreck of a lover would put himself through it just to please him. The thought only made Rick want to pay him back for his troubles, with interest of course.

      Rick leaned over Morty’s small frame, tracing patterns across the boys chest as he lowered his lips to Morty’s left nipple. Rick’s tongue gave wet, quick flicks around the hardening bud as his right had begun  to tweak and pull at Morty’s other nipple. The elder relished in the short breaths and the shudders that we’re racking through Morty. The brunet’s back arched off of the comfortable solace the bed offered, giving into the warm intensity of Rick’s tongue. Rick switched positions after one final sharp exhale, sucking at the brunet’s right nipple while his fingers toyed with the left. 

      Morty felt every touch, every lick and stroke magnified with the loss of his sight and hearing. It all felt so damn _good._ He almost whimpered when his grandfather’s touch suddenly vanished. This might’ve been the worst part of sensory deprivation play, (or maybe it was the best, when it came to BDSM Morty noticed that a lot of the good and bad seemed to blur). Being left alone with no way of knowing what was going on around you and what was going to happen to you, it brought a certain feeling of dread and anticipation. And when Rick’s hand was suddenly wrapped around Morty’s aching dick, the boy was sure he’d let out a cry or a whine or something mildly wanton and embarrassing. 

      Rick’s hand pumped Morty’s cock with vigor, reaching down to palm his own dick through his pants when the sight became too much to bare. Once Morty’s cock was lathered with his own precum and throbbing so hard that it sent tremors through Rick’s arm the old man let go. He reached over Morty’s panting frame and grasped a thick, leather cock ring. Rick chuckled as he fastened the mechanism onto Morty’s weeping dick, listening to his granson’s familiar whines. The elder leaned back to admire his handy work, enjoying the way Morty’s perked nipples had begun to swell and the pronounced heavy heaving of his chest. 

      Rick placed a hand beside his whimpering lover, supporting himself as he bent over, taking Morty’s straining cock into his mouth. He licked at the underside of Morty’s dick, only resending when he tasted the rough leather of the cock ring. Rick could feel Morty’s need for release throbbing in the heat of his mouth, the man only increased his pace and used his free hand to massage Morty’s balls.

      Rick loved glancing up and seeing Morty red-faced with his tongue hanging from his mouth; so needy and wanton for the release that was just out of reach. The boy was blind, deaf and only concerned with his cock. And when he was ready to come, when he would’ve felt that wave of nirvana come crashing into him, he couldn’t. Morty was left crying out into an empty void with tremors of overstimulation racking through his body. 

      Rick almost came at the sight, grunting as his own dick twitched at the lack of attention. He left Morty’s still shaking form and grabbed the peach flavored lube stationed on the bedside table, unsure if he could take waiting for his own release any longer. Rick squirted a generous amount onto his fingers lining two up with Morty’s entrance. He traced around the rim, liking the fun that came with teasing his squirming grandson. But nothing could compare to the sharp, surprised intake of breath Morty offered every time he was penetrated. For a moment Rick just continued to slide into Morty, curling and uncurling his fingers, before he began to scissor his fingers. Rick soon added a third, trying stretch Morty enough to comfortably accommodate his girth.

      Morty could feel the cool slick of the lube sliding down his ass crack, along with the warm, booze scented breath of his grandfather fanning across his prickling skin. It all felt so surreal and familiar and Morty _loved_ it. The feeling of Rick’s long spidery fingers entering him and prodding and stretching until they hit that spot. That one glorious spot that made Morty’s back arch and his moans’ volume get just a bit louder. Morty couldn’t stand the sudden absence of it all. How he was left squirming and whining, unable to see or hear any indication of when Rick was _finally_ goning to give him the real reason for the season. And for a moment all he was left with was that awkward feeling of cold lube slipping onto the bed. 

      Rick leaned back briefly, taking in the panting, rope-gripping mess he’d created. He could only stare for a moment as his cock began to throb with unsated want. Rick finally took off his own clothes, having enjoyed the extra heat and restriction it brought him. He swiped his thumb over the head of his leaking dick, coating it with precum. Rick lifted the digit to Morty’s mouth, eyes blazing at the way the boy’s tongue eagerly darted out to swirl around it. Rick groaned when his grandson let out a moan at the taste. 

      He couldn’t take it any longer. Rick lined his cock up with Morty’s entrance, grunting as he pushed in the tip. Morty was so tight and just sucked Rick in, it felt like an inferno of pleasure around Rick’s pulsing manhood. Rick went in slowly, letting Morty adjust to his admirable size. Once fully sheathed Rick paused, waiting to hear a safe word just in case, but he heard none and instead received a small moan of encouragement. Rick took the signal as the go-ahead and started thrusting, loving the way Morty tightened whenever he hit his prostate. So that was where Rick aimed, increasing his pace and hitting Morty’s spot more vigorously each time.

      Morty was almost screaming now, he couldn’t hear himself so he didn’t have a filter and it was all just _so_ intense. Not only was every touch and grasp magnified because of the loss of two vital senses but he’d already dry orgasmed once. He was being over stimulated and it was too much and too good and Morty felt that he might just pass out if this continued for much longer. Morty felt his toes curl as he neared the brink of orgasm once again, gasping as his Rick pounded into his prostate. 

      Morty loved the feeling of the rope digging into his skin as Rick’s body weight rocked him into the soft mattress. It almost felt like it was binding him to Rick, tying them together. But it couldn’t compare to the stuttering of Rick’s hips as he got closer to release and began to unfasten the cock ring. 

      Rick made sure that he and Morty came at the same time, the way Morty’s ass clenched around him was perfect for the mind-numbing pleasure of Rick’s orgasm. He reached up and took the blindfold off of Morty’s eyes, watching the small boy as his chest heaved and shook with the very effort it took to _exist_ after all of that. Rick used the remainder of the fading buzz of his afterglow to remove Morty’s earplugs and shakily untie his wrists and ankles. No matter how tired Rick was he’s never failed to attempt some form of aftercare, as Morty was always too worn out to do anything. 

      “G-Gotta love,” Rick collapsed onto the bed next to Morty’s tired form. “The holidays M-Morty.” Rick pulled Morty into a warm, soft kiss after the boy slowly turned over to face him, offering his grandpa a loving smile.

      “Y-yeah Rick, ‘T-Tis the r-reason for the season, as they say.” And when Rick pulled the covers over Morty’s still quivering form, muttering and yawning about not wanting to have to cure some, “s-stupid fucking cold that c-could’ve easily been fucking avoided.” Morty could only smile that love-filled smile that was reserved for Rick.

       “I love you Rick, m-merry, sorry, h-happy,” Morty yawned, snuggling closer to his blushing grandfather. “Happy fucking Christmas.”

      “Y-yeah happy fucking Christmas Morty.” Rick ran a hand over Morty’s new tattoo while Morty twisted his shiny new ring around his finger. “I-I love you too.” Rick whispered it and his breath still smelled like booze and dick, but it was real and it was enough, and Morty loved it. 

      Whoever had to clean that room had a lot of work cut out for themselves. 

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is. Did you guess 2:51 in the morning? If so then you really need to try out being a psychic cause that’s pretty amazing. Any who thanks for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed this disgraceful excuse for a fan fiction and your brief glimpse into my hentai factory of a mind. And if you feel like being extra kind you know the drill: Comment, Kudos, etc. thanks and see ya next time ; )


End file.
